


Sing with me

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: 5+1, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Domestic Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 12: 5+1Five Times Nines and Gavin sang together and one time they didn't
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Kudos: 17





	Sing with me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of blood, injury and talk of death. Also one of the songs has later lyrics not included that can be triggering (song is hold on by Chord Overstreet (I think thats the artist had to look it up)) So be careful!

Day 12: 5+1 

I

A few weeks into the relationship, Nines ahd stayed over night once more. They had been out on their first date to a small restaurant nearby that was the first to create and sell android safe food. It was nice, they had talked, really talked. There was still some subjects that were not brought up or that were quickly pushed down but Nines had faith they would get there. Nines had stayed the night, sleeping beside Gavin. It was new and a little strange but he enjoyed it, he felt like he could get used to waking up next to him. 

He had made breakfast, a way to correct the previous experience of staying overnight. This time it went better, he wasn’t shouted at to leave but encouraged to stay. He liked this, the domestic moments meant the world to him. 

Nines checked some notes for the cases today as Gavin prepared for the day. He stopped when he heard Gavin from the bathroom. 

_ Hold onto hope if you’ve got it,  _

_ Don’t let it go for nobody, _

_ They say that dreaming is free, _

_ But I wouldn’t care what it cost me.  _

Gavin’s voice was beautiful, Nines was surprised that Gavin hasn’t sung infront of him before. He supposed that they hadn’t really had the chance before, maybe iot was a sign of Gavin becoming more comfortable with him. He looked up the song and quickly downloaded the lyrics and tune and soon began to quietly sing along. He wasn’t sure if Gavin has heard him and his voice was no where near perfect but he enjoyed the experience none the less. 

“I didn’t know you sang.” Gavin spoke as he left the bathroom, dressed for the day but still drying his hair.

“I wasn’t aware that you sang.” Nines replied “And I didn’t until just now.” 

“Well, you’re pretty good for a newbie.” Gavin replied, putting the towel away and looking at the clock “Well, we better get going.” He replied, heading to the door as Nines followed, if the rest of the day was anything like the beginning, he was sure today would be an amazing day. 

* * *

II

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Gavin muttered as he put on his suit Jacket, letting Nines finish sorting out his hair. 

“Well, How else are we supposed to check the ring of disappearances associated with this studio?” Nines replied, finishing Gavin’s hair and putting on his white Jacket. The two were in matching and yet opposite suits - Gavin’s having a white shirt and a black jacket and Nines having a black shirt and a white Jacket. 

“Well, lets get this over with.” Gavin replied simply, taking Nines hand as the two entered the building and headed towards the stage to perform infront of the judges. Once the two had entered the stage, the music began to play. 

_ Loving and fighting,  _

_ Excusing, denying,  _

_ I can’t imagine a world with you gone.  _

Gavin began to sing, looking into Nines eyes as he sang, allowing some of the emotion of this song to pull through, he would lie and say it was to make everything more believable but the truth was that in that moment, the case was forgotten. He wanted to speak to Nines through music, maybe it was easier that way. 

Nines joined in on the chorus, somehow matching Gavin’s emotional performance as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn’t acting either, the emotion was raw and beautiful. By the end of the song, they were standing closer, hand in hand and after the final line, they kissed, broken away by clapping from their small audience. 

They had got through, taken to the back in order to ‘sign a contract’. The smuggling ring was revealed and taken down quickly by the officers waiting nearby. Once everyone was being taken away, Nines found Gavin once more and sat next to him on the stage. 

“That was some pretty good acting huh?” Gavin joked, looking over at the studio that was covered in officers recording evidence. 

“We both know that wasn’t acting.” Nines replied simply, looking towards Gavin. “I mean it when I say I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know, Tin Can...guess I’m still not fully convinced you’re back after what Ada did.2 Gavin replied, not meeting Nines eye. 

“I’m here, and for what its worth, I don’t always believe I’m back either.” Nines replied, causing Gavin to look over and take Nines hand. 

“Yeah, well we both made it out, as always.” He replied, leading Nines out the building once more. 

* * *

III

“Come on, Nines. It’s your first karaoke night you have to do at least one.” Gavin pulled Nines to the stage, pushing him lightly onto it. At the last second, Nines grabbed Gavin’sarm, pulling him up as well. 

“I think a duet would be best.” Nines replied with a smirk, handing Gavin one of the microphones. 

“Shit” Gavin replied with a sigh, taking the microphone as the song began to play. 

_ Don’t go breaking my heart  _

Gavin began, rolling his eyes a little at the song choice. 

_ I couldn’t if I tried  _

Nines replied, overexaggerating the flirting slightly as the two continued. Nines, despite being pushed into it, seemed to be enjoying the experience very much and seemed to take to the stage as a natural. Gavin enjoyed it too, not that he would admit that. 

“Seriously? That song choice?” Gavin asked as the two headed back over to Tine, Valarie and Chris who were laughing at a video of the two. 

Nines shrugged, taking his seat and watching the video from over Valaries shoulder. “It was on the top lists of the best duet songs.” 

“You’re impossible and I hate you.” 

“You love me.” Nines replied, “So how about we get some of the others up there as payback for filming us?” Nines suggested quietly. 

“Now you’re talking.” Gavin replied with a smirk, his mind clearly already thinking of ideas as he turned back to the video. They did sound good together, despite everything. He could see them laughing at this video in the future. Future. He liked the sound of that. 

* * *

IV

_ So what if it’s us, _

_ What if it’s us and only us.  _

Nines sang along to the music softly as he cooked dinner for Gavin. Gavin had gone shopping to collect some ingredients Nines had run out of. Nines found that despite not eating, he enjoyed cooking. He wasn’t sure if it was the satisfaction of the food coming together, the happiness of doing something for Gavin or a mix of both. He heard the door open, a sign that Gavin was home. He came straight to the kitchen, placing the bags on the side and passing Nines the things he asked for before putting the rest away. 

“Decided to delve into musicals huh?” Gavin asked, recognising the song after a few seconds. 

“Yes, after you took me to see that show last week I thought I would look into that kind of music more, I much prefer it to the questionable music you usually put on.” Nines replied simply, beginning to sing quietly once more. 

After a few lines, Gavin joined in as well as the two settled into the duet pattern. They continued to sing as Nines cooked and Gavin sat on an empty counter, watching his partner work. It was nice, a sort of domestic happiness Gavin never thought he would achieve. God, he was so damn lucky. 

* * *

V

Gavin had sat with Nines for over 3 hours now. Tina had brought him coffee and food as he stayed in his place with Nines and a radio for company. A few songs he knew had played, he didn’t keep up with the popular music, preferring the music from his childhood and before that. One song came on, causing Gavin to quietly sing along. 

_ I wish that I was good enough,  _

_ If only I could wake you up.  _

_ My love, my love, my love.  _

Another voice joined him on that last line, causing Gavin to look up into his partners eyes. 

“Hey Tin Can.” He replied with relief “Do me a favour and try not to scare me like that again.” He added, leaning back in his chair. 

“I’ll try my best...although I don’t think I can help being fired at with no less than 6 bullets.” Nines replied, his LED turning yellow for a second has he completed his scan. 

“Yeah, whatever, most advance android ever made and you can’t even dodge 6 bullets.” Gavin replied teasingly as Tina entered the room, passing Gavin another cup of coffee as Dr Maria updated them on what happened and any final doctors notes before they could leave this hellscape and hopefully not return...well for a while at least. 

* * *

+1 

Gavin sat in the waiting room, watching his phone infront of him. Nines last message, or what he thought would be his last message, played before him. Nines looked weak, covered in wounds, his clothes stained blue. He was looking directly at the camera, each line getting progressively weaker. 

_ If I could be with you tonight,  _

_ I would sing you to sleep, _

_ Never let them take the light behind your eyes,  _

_ I'll fail and lose this fight _

_ Never fade in the dark _

_ Just remember you will always burn as bright _

_ The light behind your eyes _

_ The light behind your _

_ Sometimes we must grow stronger _

_ And you can't be stronger when I'm gone _

_ When I'm here, no longer _

_ You must be stronger And  _

At that point Nines stopped singing, just as Gavin’s voice calling his name could be heard as he entered the room, knocking the camera over as he rushed to Nines side, cutting the feed. The lyrics rang in his head, the last thing Nines wanted him to hear and if he was being honest with himself, probably what he needed to hear. Even in what he thought was his last moments, Nines was still thinking of Gavin.Typical perfect plastic prick. 

“Gavin?” Dr Maria called his name. Nines had been helped here too many times to count and so the two were on a first name basis now. Everytime, Dr Maria asked him to try and stay out of trouble and he never did. Gavin supposed they had that in common. “Nines will be ok. All repares are finished and he should be waking up soon, although it could still be a few hours.”

“Can I see him?” Gavin replied, turing off the video. 

“Of cause, right this way.” She replied, leading the way as Gavin followed, the song still ringing in his head as he walked. 

**Author's Note:**

> So post of these songs were just songs that I had on my detroit evolution playlist that seemed fitting apart from the last one cuae I daydream this scene like everytime I listen to it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I would love some feedback!


End file.
